utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuyoyuppe
Yuyoyuppe (ゆよゆっぺ) is a producer- who is skilled in creating hard rock and metal songs. He covers many of the popular songs he writes, such as "Lost Story", "Hope", and "Leia"; therefore, he also likes adding screamo elements into his covers, as heard in his selfcover of "Palette". However "Hope" is his most popular self-cover with 141K views and 4.3K Mylists. Despite being able to scream, he is also capable of singing with a mellow tone like in his cover of "Matryoshka" or "Kagamine Len no Bousou" with the latter also being his most popular cover, with 180K views and 6K Mylist, as of May 2013. He tends to sing with lots of emotion, singing very quietly, barely above a whisper and sounding desperate. He is well known for collaborating alongside neko and Luschka in Lunetia, for which he provides the vocals and guitar. For more information about Yuyoyuppe as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 09, 2010) # Collapse of the sky (Released on August 14, 2010) # Funny Party in the Fog (Released on March 13, 2011) # ECILA (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on November 2, 2013) # MDML - MOtOLOiD DANCE MUSIC LIBRARY - (Released on December 31, 2013) # DJ'TEKINA//SOMETHING (Released on April 04, 2014) # VOCALO HOLIC (Released on July 16, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.11.15) # "Ochiba to Waltz wo" (Waltz with Fallen Leaves) (2008.11.30) # "Emotion & Reason" (self-cover) (2009.01.14) # "Hope" (self-cover) (2009.02.05) # "Triple Baka" (2009.02.10) # "Toeto" (2009.03.03) # "Final Reason" (self-cover) (2009.04.15) # "Juvenile" feat. Yuyoyuppe and meola (2009.04.21) (Private) # "Palette" (self-cover) (2009.04.28) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou" (The Rampage of Kagamine Len) (2009.05.20) # "Lost Story" (self-cover) (2009.06.22) # "magnet" feat. Yuyoyuppe and Nekonata (2009.07.07) # "S" (self-cover) (2009.07.26) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (Corpse Attack!!) (2009.09.02) # "Uchuu Radio" (Space Radio) (2009.11.18) # "celluloid" (2009.12.07) # "cry" (2010.10.05) # "Matryoshka" (2010.12.08) # "Leia" (self-cover) (2011.01.18) # "Tokyo Soda" (2011.07.18) # "Chie To Yuuki Da! Medabots" (Wisdom And Courage! Medabots) (2011.11.05) # "To Far Away" (Self-cover) (2014.07.14) # "WASSHOI ~Oretachi no Kangaeru Saikyou no Matsuri Song~" feat. Yuyoyuppe, Melochin and (2015.09.27) }} Commercially Featured Works |track1title = Unknown |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = Vanished Truth |track2info = (Meramipop) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = Secret treasure |track3info = (F9) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track4title = Flag of reason |track4info = (Yairi) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = Morning glow |track5info = (Kadochi) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = Just follow time |track6info = (calo) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track7title = Shade |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = Kimi no Mirai, Boku no Negai |track8info = (Yuyoyuppe) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track9title = Karyoku UP Fever |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe}} |track1title = Awakening |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = Red madness and my desire |track2info = (Meramipop) |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe, Yuyoyuppa |track2composer = |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = memory of colors |track3info = (neko) |track3lyricist = neko |track3composer = |track3arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track4title = Tsukiyo ni Mau Omoi |track4info = (Meramipop) |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = Darkness is always next to me |track5info = (Shoohey) |track5lyricist = Yuyoyuppe, yuyoyuppa, Shoohey |track5composer = |track5arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = Rutilant fruit |track6info = (Yuyoyuppe) |track6lyricist = meola |track6composer = |track6arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track7title = Tuning space |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = MuryokuP |track8title = Melting time |track8info = (F9) |track8lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track8composer = |track8arranger = MuryokuP |track9title = their world |track9info = (calo) |track9lyricist = calo |track9composer = |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track10title = (Bonus track) |track10arranger = Yuyoyuppe}} |track1title = Endless cycle of rebirth |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = We cannot get out of here forever |track2info = (Kadochi, Yuyoyuppe) |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = Collapsing Floor |track3info = (calo) |track3lyricist = calo |track3composer = |track3arranger = MuryokuP |track4title = Keep away from me |track4info = (Yairi, Shoohey) |track4lyricist = Yairi |track4composer = |track4arranger = Yairi |track5title = Betrayal can't invent anything |track5info = (God Arrow) |track5lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track5composer = |track5arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = (Bonus track) |track6info = (Yuyoyuppe) |track6lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track6arranger = Yuyoyuppe}} |track1title = N.T.R. |track1lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track1composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = Take my Hands |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = 「S」 |track3lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track3composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4title = I want... |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = Should I Believe Anyone |track5lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track5composer = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = Pray For... |track6lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track6composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7title = Rainy Day |track7lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = Hope |track8lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track8composer = Yuyoyuppe |track9title = Kyou wa Futari de Iyou |track9lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track9composer = Yuyoyuppe }} Regular Edition= |track1title = Yutori |track1lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track1composer = Yuyoyuppe |track1arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = Dakara |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = Honki ni Narenai |track3lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track3composer = Yuyoyuppe |track3arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track4title = Story of Hope |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = Meimero |track5lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track5composer = Yuyoyuppe |track5arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = Itsudemo, Dokodemo |track6lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track6composer = Yuyoyuppe |track6arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track7title = Hope |track7lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = Cry |track8lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track8composer = Yuyoyuppe |track8arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track9title = You and Beautiful World |track9lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track9composer = Yuyoyuppe |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track10title = Lost Story |track10lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track10composer = Yuyoyuppe |track10arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track11title = Sweet Circle |track11lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track11composer = Yuyoyuppe |track11arranger = Yuyoyuppe}} |-| Limited Edition = |track1title = Yutori |track1lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track1composer = Yuyoyuppe |track1arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track2title = Dakara |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = Honki ni Narenai |track3lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track3composer = Yuyoyuppe |track3arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track4title = Story of Hope |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = Meimero |track5lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track5composer = Yuyoyuppe |track5arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track6title = Itsudemo, Dokodemo |track6lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track6composer = Yuyoyuppe |track6arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track7title = Hope |track7lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = Cry |track8lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track8composer = Yuyoyuppe |track8arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track9title = You and Beautiful World |track9lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track9composer = Yuyoyuppe |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track10title = Lost Story |track10lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track10composer = Yuyoyuppe |track10arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track11title = Sweet Circle |track11lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track11composer = Yuyoyuppe |track11arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track12title = Dakara Music video (disc 2) |track12lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track12composer = Yuyoyuppe |track12arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track13title = Yuyoyuppe no Chorikisei 2 ~ Matsushita sensei Interview douga ~ (disc 2) }} Gallery Trivia * Yuyoyuppe often includes English lyrics in his songs. * meola does all of the artwork for Yuyoyuppe's songs and albums. * He has a younger brother, who is also a producer and calls himself Yuyoyuppa. They share an interest in Screamo. Yuyoyuppe's entry on the Hatsune Miku wiki * In Lunetia's ECILA album, all the song titles and even the album title are reversed. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Website * Website Category:Lunetia